Love Is For The Lucky And The Brave
by ValLovesThomas1
Summary: Eclare fanfic of course! What would happen if Eli and Clare never met? That they only met in University? I do not own Degrassi, If I would it would take turns for the best or the worst.Rated M for future scenes and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first chapter for the story, it also is my first story so I hope you like it and please don't be too harsh with the reviews! So here it goes! **

Clare's POV.

Yay first day of University at Degrassi! Alli and Anya are suppose to pick me up in about 30 minutes to go meet Adam and Jenna at the Dot before we got on our way for the University. I couldn't wait to get there! Me and Alli filled out papers last week for the room arrangements. Me and her were gonna be together and also Jenna and Anya were gonna teamed up. I could hear my mom downstairs running around making sure that my stuff was all there and I could hear some small tearful sighs as she passed the stairs a few time. I knew that it was gonna be difficult for her to see me leave, and not see each other for a few months until Christmas break but unless she wanted me to sit there and slowly lose interest in being a lawyer then she had to let me go.

"Oh, Clare honey, Alli and Anya are here!" I heard my mom say.

"Yeah coming right down in a second!" I yelled back at her. I hurried up, taking my cell phone, handbag and also the map for the University so I wouldn't get lost in the big campus.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, I had a pair of denim skinny jeans with a white silk, form fitted, and tank top with a black cardigan. When I arrived downstairs I saw that my mom had a tissue in her hands. I could see that she was fighting back tears, oh it was too hard to see her tearing up right now! But I quickly changed my mind when my phone vibrated in my left back pocket. I touched a button on the left side to see "One new text message" I opened it up to check it out.

_Just wanna wish you a good first day at Degrassi University! I miss you terribly! _

_-Fitz_

It has been three months now that me and Fitz were going out, but I was planning to break up soon, he was too possessive of me, even Adam had to watch his back when he talked to me! Good thing was that Fitz was in New York right now, his mom moved there last year with him. He visited occasionally but not too much. I didn't know what to text back. I hope that he would just leave me alone for the rest of the week, it might sound weird but I never liked it too much when he texted me. I felt like he was gonna say something bad or just give me some bad news, like that he almost got in prison because of an street fight, okay let's not curse it! But anyways I decided to txt back something that wouldn't make him text back.

_Thanks a lot, I miss you too! I'm getting ready to leave right now with Alli. I'll text you when I'll get there._

_-Clare_

Truth was, I didn't miss him a bit, well okay maybe but not a lot, I missed it when he called me Clarebear but that's normal, I love being called that! It always reminded me of my dad. My dad was with Darcy right now, they were helping out in Kenya. They had been so helpful to them that my respect for them was bigger than mount Fiji and Mount Everest together.

"What took you so long Clare!" Anya asked me with a playful smile on her face. But I could tell she wanted to know why I dressed nicely today. You might think that a black cardigan with denim skinny jeans and a white tank top is not called dressing nicely but compared to my other style of clothing it is way different than today. I used to wear glasses, have a knee length ugly light denim skirt, with a floral shirt and denim mini-vest. But it's Fitz that changed me into this now new and improved Clare, I wore skinny pants, Urban Universe shirts and sweaters. Also what I liked the most, he's the one who was there the whole process of me getting my laser eye surgery so that I could finally say bye to my ugly glasses, I had to own it to him for that one!

"I had to pack every single thing that I found and not forget anything!" I said to her returning the playful smirk.

"Okay girls we'll talk about that when were actually on our way to go pick up Amy and Jenna." Alli said without trying to show her excitement to everyone, I could tell that she was excited to go see Jenna and Amy, she hadn't talked to them all summer!

"Okay so now now you girls have fun and be careful. Don't buy any credit card that they offer you, it's only bad luck! Oh and Clare you better keep your purity ring!" My mom said being so caring with us "Oh and here is some extra snacks for the way" while she said that she handed us a small bag each filled with some dried fruit mix, nut mix and also some canned juice and one can of pop.

"Thanks mom, I'll be back before you know it! And yes my purity ring will be on my finger all the time" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and also a big hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Edwards" The girls said in unison. They also gave her a hug.

We walked out of the door with a smile upon our lips and with 10 suitcases, how am I ever gonna fit that in my room! Oh well we hopped into Alli's convertible that had an mini UHAUL trailer in the back with all of our suitcase's.

I had a tear in my eye as we left the house heading to Jenna's house to pick them up and then to go see Adam so we could finally get on our way to the University. Alli's dark color hair was in a ponytail so it didn't fly in the wind comparing to Anya's medium length hair that whipped me on the sideburns. No one talked so Anya decided to turn on the radio.

" _**So here we are again, a Saturday afternoon, so the next song is actually a request that got sent in while 'American Idiot' from Greenday was playing, so here it is!"**_

All of a sudden "One life stand" from Ian Longo feat. Craig Smart and Jay WainWright.

_**When I see you, I get blown away  
Something inside me is taking over  
I start st-stuttering; can't find the words to say  
I feel the opposite of sober**_

Its what you do to me  
Got me saying yeah, yeah, yeah  
Its like I'm in a dream  
And when I wake up I know that you're still here with me

All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
I could spend forever in a moment like this  
All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
So take me away

When I see you, I get blown away  
Something inside me is taking over  
I start st-stuttering; can't find the words to say  
I feel the opposite of sober

Its what you do to me  
Got me saying yeah, yeah, yeah  
Its like I'm in a dream  
And when I wake up I know that you're still here with me

All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
I could spend forever in a moment like this  
All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
So take me away

All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
I could spend forever in a moment like this  
All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
So take me away  
So take me away  
So take me away (take me away)

Ooooh  
we got one life, we got one heart  
Oooh

I'm so in this, I can touch the sky  
It's like were on a rollercoaster  
My body's aching  
And you're the reason why  
Why don't you come a little closer

It's what you do to me  
Got me saying yeah, yeah, yeah  
Its like I'm in a dream  
And when I wake up I know that you're still here with me

So take me away

All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
I could spend forever in a moment like this  
All I ever wanted was a one life stand  
So take me away (2x)

After the song we were all breathless, we had sung that song so many times in the summer vacation! Me and Anya had spent half an hour searching for that song. Oh and when we found it we were so relieved! We were crying tears of joy!

15 minutes later we arrived at the curve for Jenna's house. We quickly parked the car and go out to go knock at the big crème coloured double door. I knocked no to sure what to do. We heard some steps approaching the door, we could all guess it was Jenna's footstep. Light and rapid steps. She opened the door with a big smile on her face with Amy in the back.

"Girlssssss! Oh I missed you guys!" Jenna squealed and came out to hug us tightly.

I could see she hadn't changed at all, she still had her cute baby face, long blond hair and pretty blue eyes, and still was 5"3 feet. Her style kinda changed, she now wore more gray tones than the flashy pink that she had, in conclusion she was less contry-ish and girly-ish. It could be because of her new boyfriend, KC, he was a football player, he was actually suppose to go to the same University with us! So we are finally gonna meet him!

"Oh girls you have to see what KC gave her! I'm soooo jealous!" Amy told us, she was bouncing up and down, that totally proved me that she drank rootbeer today!

"Okay but let us come in, you are so excited today Amy" Anya told Amy while laughing! Oh I miss them all!

And so we came into Jenna's house. IT WAS HUGE! It looked like a castle! Oh and I'm not kidding! There was a huge dining room to our left when you came in, a large beautiful staircase in the middle and some antique a little bit around. If I would have to rob a house I would certainly come here!

She was showing us her house when suddenly I get a text message from Darcy.

_Hey sis! Just wanted to wish you a wonderful day! First day of university, can't wait to hear all of the juicy gossip!_

_-Darcy_

I let out a happy sigh when I read the message over and over again. I couldn't believe that she remembered that it was today the day that I became an individual! I quickly answered her back.

_Hii! __Thanks, oh and all the gossip will be delivered tonight I promise! I love you and miss you and dad! Tell him hi from me and that I'll send him an e-mail also tonight!_

_-Clare_

After a few seconds the message was sent. I was still walking when I noticed that the girl were way ahead. I rushed to catch up to them, acting like nothing happened. We finally had arrived upstairs when the doorbell rang. The five of us rushed downstairs to go open the door in breathless.

" Hey girls!"Adam said with a wide smile across his face. I could see three boys behind him looking quite confused at the situation! Their faces were priceless!


	2. Another Girl

**Hey guys! Well I was suppose to write the second chapter on the same day that I published my first chapter but it never got to that point! But at least I thought about it! Umm also thx for the reviews! Even there's only two right now! Anyways I wanna say thx to both of my friends who gave me awesome ideas! So thx to Aly and Kass! Oh also I'm changing the number of guys that were behind Adam! There are gonna be 4!| So in total 5 guys.**

**Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own a pink straightner, not Degrassi!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Before Adam arrived to Jenna's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eli's POV

We were at Adam's before we went and meet the "rest of the group" he also said that they were gonna be happy to see us, but that's also what he said when he introduced Sav to my little sister, Emma, and that did not work out like I wanted.

It was love at first sight for Emma. It all happened three years ago, at my summer house in Rockland.

_**Three years ago- Location: Summer house in Rockland**_

We were all relaxed by the hot sun beaming down on us, the cold water barely touching warm toes. Me and Emma were having a great time, talking and laughing. I was glad that she had bought me a pair of shades because right now he lime green bikini was brighter than the sun.

"You know Eli" Emma said to me taking a pause in between, brushing the strand of her, medium-long length brown almost black, hair that the wind tossed on the side of her sweet adoring face."This is the perfect place to bring your date in the summertime! It's sooo relaxing!" she beamed a big smile as she said those last words.

I was so glad that she didn't bring up the time where I had brought Julia here, when we used to date.

"Well if your..." I started to say but my cell rang. I got up from the old wood dock and walked oer to the flat big stone that we used as a table for our towels, cell, keys, etc... I picked up my brand new Nokia C6 and saw that it was Adam who had texted me. I opened the message to find a small paragraph.

_Hey Eli! How's the vacation? Are you at your summer house in Rockland? Mine is going great! I have so much to tell you about what happened with me and Fiona. Anyways dude text me back ASAP! Mind if I to the summer house if your there?_

_-Adam_

As I finished reading the text I could hear Emma's tiny footsteps coming towards me. She had put her vivid pink flip-flops. I quickly texted back Adam before Emma read the rest.

_Yeah I'm at the summer house right now with Emma. Feel free to come when you want!_

_-Eli_

I quickly slipped on my black BillaBong flipsflops and grabbed my black towel. The sun was slowly being hidden by a large grey cloud. I could sense the rain coming! I looked over to see Emma in her bright pink towel walking up the small dirt trail with some additional rocks.

"Hey Emma you'll be happy, Adam is coming here in about 30 minutes if he leaves now" I told while preparing to go up the dirt road. I was about to step on a pointy rock when my phone vibrated in my left back pocket, causing me to stumble and hit pi knee on the end of the rock.

~~~~~15 minutes after~~~~~

"Eli you have to go to the hospital! You totaly wrecked your knee!" Emma told me with a worried face.

Yep I had busted my knee when I fell on the rock. Now it's bleeding all over the floor. Adam was coming in 5 minutes with some band-aids. I didn't want to go to the hospital, I hated the smell and the atmosphere in there. I really didn't want to go.

"No Emma I'm okay. Adam is coming with some Band-Aids so that will patch it up, well I hope" I reassured her.

She still had a worried look on her face which I hated to see because I remembered when my parents used to yell at each other, well that was before they got a divorce so now it isn't that bad, but it still brought back some bad memories which I didn't want to happen again.

I heard the tires of Adam's black BMW z4 pull up to the circle parking spot. I the drivers seat door open and close. I was only expecting one door to open and close but I heard two. I started getting worried. What if he had brought his mom, she's a nurse! Even before I could think of something else I heard our front door open and footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey dude what happened!" Adam asked me with a small smirk on his face.

I was expecting his mom coming behind me but instead it was Sav. As far as I can remember, Sav never really had an interest in medicine so I was safe!

"Oh hey Sav! I don't think you ever meet my sister? Emma this is Sav" I did a hand gesture to Sav while I said his name. "And Sav this is Emma my little sister" I now did a hand gesture to Emma while looking at Emma.

I could see that there was a small connection that was creating between them.

"Hi" They both said shyly looking at each other

~~~~~Back at Adam's house~~~~

Adam had hung up with Jenna's mom moments ago, asking her if it was okay to go right away instead of them coming to his house using the poor "My house is not exactly tidied up so I'm kinda ashamed to have them come here and that having there last memory of my house" excuse. I guess that it worked because now we were all in limosine that Declan had rented, we insited for him not to rent it but hey it was nothing for him, he wanted to rent a jet instead!

We had the plasma TV on nobody was really watching it. It was "Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe"

Fitz was texting. Adam was looking out the window. Drew was texting also. Declan was looking nervous. Sav obviously was texting my sister. KC was smiling like an idiot and I was doing every single thing except for what KC was doing, smiling like an idiot, I was so nervous. I didn't want to have a "love at first sight" moment with one of the girls. I already got my heart broken with Julia that I didn't want it to happen again.

We were slowly pulling up to what seemed like a huge castle! Guessed that there was at least 3 floors in that, probably more.

We slowly walked to the doors. I saw on the side that it was written "_**The Middleton's"**_

Adam knocked on the door and we heard, rapid and multiple, footsteps coming towards the door. In a flash the door swung open and there was 5 girls, all looking stunning and happy, looking at us quite confused.

"Hey girls!"Adam almost screamed at them, with a big smile showing all of his teeths, while loking at all of them.

What in the hell was going on! Adam had told us that there were gonna be 2 of them not 5! Urgh, I wanted to take him on the side of the house, I should say mansion, and scream at him! I told him many times that I wasn't comfortable with a lot of girls around since what had happened with Julia.

"Hey Adam! Who are your friends?" Asked a 5"4ft. Red, curly and short, hair girl. Hey eyes were a light blue. Almost a grey-white.

" Oh yeah! Well first this is Eli" He did a hand gesture towards me. "And then there is Declan, Fitz, Sav and me!" He did a hand gesture to everyone as he told their names.

I could see the girls nodding their heads at every name that he said. Except for one, the red hair girl. She was looking at me, the whole time. I could sense something going on, I felt Declan's elbow in my right ribs, nudging me right in between my ribs causing me to disconnect our glance.

"What?" I whispered to him as we entered the mansion.

"Dude that girl was totally checking you out!" He said a little bit to loud, be hey that was Declan! Icould tell that he was happy for me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile at the idea of her liking me. I didn't want to have someone liking because I knew that I would only end up hurting them.

"Yeah, so?" I told him with a deep look, just enough deep to tell him to back off, I really didn't want him snooping around trying to tell that girl that I was "interested".

"Eli you have to stop that pattern of yours! Julia is gone, gone forever. She won't come back so ditch that idea. Go for someone else!" he told me with a more serious look on his face.

I knew what he meant, about Julia, but I didn't want to let go of her! She was the only reason why I came to Degrassi University! She's the one who pushed me to go. She's the one who got the whole pile of papers to fill. How could I possibly let go of that? Even can't figure out something to replace my broken heart!

"Hey Adam, you kinda forgot to introduce us to those lovely ladies." I guess Declan got the message; he changed the subject with a cheesy way of asking their names.

"Oh right! Well this is Clare" He did a hand gesture towards the girl who was supposable "checking" me out earlier.

Clare smiled at everyone letting out a small "hi".

" And then there is Anya, Alli, Jenna and Amy!" He also did a hand gesture towards all of them while he said their names, like he did with us.

Then again, Clare was still looking at me like I had something amazing.

**Real quick A/N : I am gonna describe the other characters later in the story! I will probably describe Emma in the next chapter. Like explain more about her+ her relationship with Sav! Keep reading my friends!**

We were a quarter way thru the house when I notices a painting on the northern side of the house. I really wanted to go check it out but I was too shy to ask Jenna if I could. Oh well I'll just go ahead and stop when we arrive there.

~~~~~At the northern end with the painting~~~~~

I stopped and let everyone pass me by while I looked at the painting. It was from the Canadian artist, Rod Charlesworth, it was a nature painting. It had a lake in the back with some trees in front. The painting seemed familiar, but I couldn't guess why. It had some spiked mountains in the far back. I found that the colors didn't match as much as it should have been. The bright colors in front should of have been a little more on the mountain peek.

"Pretty interesting right?" a voice behind me said.

The voice made me jump like there was no tomorrow, I don't understand how there could have been someone behind me when I saw all the group going forward? Perhaps I was just to much absorb in the painting that I lost track of time and didn't notice that person coming back. I pulled my courage and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, umm yeah" I said shyly. It was Clare. Why did she have to be the one coming back? Why not anyone else?

"I don't get the fact that Me. Charlesworth would of chose to put bright colors in front and dark colours in the back!" She told the exact same thing that I was thinking. Did she have a strange power to read minds or something! But amazed me more was that she said the whole thing while looking at me straight in the eye, as in to give me a message.

"That is actually the same thing that I thought, except I find that he should of made the mountain peek a little bit more colourful, to add some trees or avec make a sun rising from the left corner." I told her, even with only 1-2 minute of knowing each other I could tell myself that I like talking to her about art, it was just too easy. I felt like I could tell her every single detail that made that painting nice and also tell her that I…

_Snap out of It Elijah! You are not falling for this girl! Julia was the one! Now let Clare go! Wait! Oh shit, that means I already let her in. Great work Goldsworthy! -_- _ I silently told myself.

"Oh really, I actually thought that,,," She started to say but was interrupted.

"Hey guys! We have to go now!" Drew called us back with a big smile that meant I had to explain every single details that had happened. He was such a jerk! Oh well he is my friend since kindergarden!

**Well that's it! Anyways here is the link to see the painting that Eli was checking! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm gonna update the next chapter I hope for the 8****th**** or 7****th**** it really depends because I'm starting back my classes on the 4****th****! But yeah so hope you like it! And also thxx again to Aly and Kass!**

**Link: **.


	3. Falling In Love Has It's Consequences

** Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is very important to read! Just gonna explain the story!**

**Updating: For updating what I might end up doing is that every 7 days (every week) I'm gonna publish a new chapter hopefully around the 5pm (East Ontario, Canada time) and I will try to have every month a small review of the 4 chapters that I published. Also for more info I also post on my Twitter and formsprings. Might end up also doing it on facebook! On my profile theres my account and links!**

**Describing the characters: I will describe the characters as I go. Might be ending up changing some things about like Eli, Clare(certainly her) and Declan.**

**I also added an additional character name Emma(Eli's sister) and well it's me and my friend (Aly) who putted ideas together and created Emma( Aly did most of the work)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi. I own a cute 1 ½ years old Border Collie mix with Labrador puppy named Ginger!**

**I am not responsible for the earthquake in Haiti also!**

**(I don't know why I said that)**

**Have fun reading and also reviews would be great!**

**Thanks ahead!**

**-ValLovesMunro97**

Clare's POV

As we were walking back I noticed that Eli wasn't following us. I looked back and saw him standing by my favourite painting in the house. The one that Rod Charlesworth painted back in 1985. I slowly walked back to where he was. I stood behind him. I was admiring him than the painting in front of him. He seemed particularly interested in the painting, like if it was familiar to him. I could tell just by his posture that he hadn't notice that I was behind him. With his hands in his pockets, his head slightly tilted to the left side and his knees being locked. I finally decided to talk to him you know just to try and socialize with him. I gotta say I was quite surprised that I was attracted to him. I mean from what I had heard from Adam, he drove a hearse. But now that I look at him I could see that he wanted to know more about me about me but he wanted to stay from a safe distance also. And so I pulled together my courage and decided to say something that actually made sense.

"Its pretty interesting right?" I asked but at the same I had pointed out a statement.

Great, I had made him jump! He probably hated me right now for making him jump!

"Oh, umm yeah" He said. Almost unsure of what he was suppose to say.

And with those small three words and having him turning around to see me. It gave me a more courage than ever to continue my point of view. I wasn't sure of I should continue but I wanted him to know that I knew myself around art too.

"I don't get the fact that Mr. Charlesworth would of chose to put more bright colors in front and have the dark colors in the back!" I said with a lot of confidence. While I said that I was looking him straight in the eye so that he would know that I literally meant it and that I wasn't making it up as I went.

I could see that he wanted to start a whole conversation but decided to go with something more casual and also more 2011.

"That is actually the same thing that I thought. Except I find that he should of made the mountain peek a little bit more colourful and to add some trees or make a sun rising from the left corner" He paused. It looked like he was thinking to himself.

I decided to take the next step.

"Oh really? I actually thought that.." And I was interrupted by Drew's booming voice.

"Hey guys! We have to go now!" His booming voice called us back to reality.

"Okay well I guess were gonna have to finish our conversation in the limo now won't we?" He looked at me right in the eyes while saying that. He also added a smirk.

Oh his smirk was so sexy! I couldn't wait till we got in the limo. Wait! A limo!

"In a limousine?" I was shocked to see that everyone was okay with that. I mean I know that they all have been on a limousine before and that I was the only one who hadn't but wasn't that too much for our first day at Degrassi University?

"Yeah! Why not?" Declan turned around to ask me. I could see that he was the same as Jenna, filthy rich but still had a very nice and generous side.

Declan's light brown hair was shinning in the sun, almost blinding me. He had a nice smile thought! His teeth were a gorgeous white and were perfectly placed. He was also tall, but also small enough to look directly in my eyes. His eyes were a light hazelnut color, with spots of green and smaller spots of blue.

"Umm nevermind" I told him, getting lost in his eyes. I slowly smiled at how beautiful he had been moments ago but he as he turned around his hair started to less shine and to be less breathtaking.

"Great, so we can go and explore!" Drew's booming voice rised again, slightly making me jump.

And so off we went out the main doors, Jenna was still saying her goodbyes to her mom. Her long blonde hair was tucked in a high ponytail with a trand of hair around the elastic and a bobby pin keeping it from falling off.

As we stepped outside I felt a hand pulling on my wrist pulling me to the side. I looked back and saw that the hand belong to Eli. I bet I looked shocked because he quickly let go of my wrist with a weird look on his face. Letting everyone past us I stood there, frozen, I recognize that look from somewhere but couldn't quite remember. I stepped to the side and sat on the mini concrete wall. Eli sat next to me, waiting for everyone to get in the limousine and started to talk.

"I know it might seem weird to tell you what I'm gonna tell in a second but I can't bare to not tell you" Eli softly told me, I picked up a vibe from him and the vibe was in contrary of what I was feeling for him. I thought that I felt drawn to his outer self but I soon realize that what I really felt was a connection, connecting our minds together. That vibe was so full of confidence that I was quite satisfied with my heart actually connecting to my brain.

"Okay, umm yeah sure" I almost forced those words out. I was in the pool of confidence that I was in until his eyes met mine. When our eyes locked I couldn't feel anything, not even the time passing by. They were a emerald green with a mini spot of brown in his left eye. I was totally lost in his eyes until he repeated my name.

"Clare?"

I nodded my head not wanting to say anything.

"Well I wanted to tell you, that if I act cold around you, please don't be offended its umm something personel" He hurried up for the end of his sentence like if he didn't want me to understand or even if something bothered him about that certain subject.

I was quite confused at the moment, I mean he was all friendly and now he says that he might act cold around me? What was with this guy?

"Umm okay, yeah sure. Of course I wouldn't be offended." I said trying to figure out if I should look away or stare him down. I decided to look away, way polite than staring him down. Or is it? Oh well.

"Anyways we better get to the car before they leave without us" I couldn't believe that he pulled of a god-like, jaw-dropping sexy smirk. How could he pull that off, one second ago he was dead serious and now he was flirty!

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss our ride wouldn't we" I hopefully made that sound not too harsh. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, I knew that if I did I would just get lost in its mysterious waves.

We slowly made our way to the limousine, Eli made a hand gesture for me to go first. I made my way into the limousine to find two untouched glass of champagne with our name tag on it, I chuckle as I took mine smiling a warm smile to Adam. I sat down beside Amy and Eli settle beside me. We were so close that it gave me goose bumps, in a good way of course.

15 minutes into the drive and we had left Rockland, heading towards Ottawa to finally make it to Toronto. I had totally forgotten about Eli sitting next to me as I started tapping nervously my toes on the soft carpeted floor.

"You nervous?" Eli said being amused. I didn't look at him right away. Blushing was another problem for me. I easily blushed, just like in this situation.

I could hear the others talk over us so I didn't have to worry about saying something and having Amy constantly reminding me to say it in a more flirty way. She was like the flirt teacher. When you didn't know what to say to make a cute flirt, you just had to ask her.

"Me, nervous? Never." I told him, truth is, I'm pretty nervous!

"Oh really" He said looking not quite convinced "Well by the tapping of your foot it looks like your lying" he told me with a playful drop-dead sexy smirk on his face.

"Okay well then who am I kidding" I said laughing to myself, how pathetic could I be! " I more nervous than a mouse running for its life! I have no idea what to expect from DU so I really don't know what to do." I admitted to him, turning to face him.

He had a victory smirk on his face, he probably guessed that he won, he had broken down my walls making me blush even harder than before when he pulled me to the side.

My phone vibrated in my jean pocket, making me and Eli jump at the same time. We laughed at how dumb we were looking.

I checked my phone and saw that It was a text message from Fitz, great it had to be him? I was finally laughing and enjoying myself and he had to slightly ruin that moment!

_Hey what room did you get for DU? I just got a text from Amy saying you two were roomies but she didn't know what number it was. Answer ASAP._

_Love you more than you think and miss you like there's no tomorrow!_

_-Fitz_

Okay I gotta say, he was super sweet and all but I couldn't see myself walking down the isle with my white dress and coming up to see the pastor and certainly did I not see myself saying "I do" to him! That was impossible!

"Who's Fitz?" Eli asked looking down at the message.

"Oh he's my umm, boyfriend let's say." I said blushing. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I didn't want Eli to know that I had a boyfriend. Why? I didn't even know myself!

"Oh, you have a boyfriend" Eli said disappointed.

"Yeah but I'm planning to break up with him anyways, he's a jerk" I said trying to get that pout of his off his hoxie face.

"Why is he a jerk?" Eli asked.

"Multiple reasons, can we change the subject?"I said but then realized that it was a little bit harsh "I mean I really like talking about him"

"Oh yeah sure" He said. I could tell that he wanted to know but that he would rather wait until I was ready to tell him then to push me to my limit. What a sweet guy! I wasn't used to that considering that Fitz never waited for me. Like litteraly. In every way possible, he never letted me get my word, so that's another reason I wanted to break up with him.

"You decide, I'm not too good at deciding a subject" I teased him.

"Okay but don't be surprised if it sucks!" Eli teased back.

While he was thinking of a subject I decided to answer Fitz

_We are on the floor 14 romm I think 204 not too sure. Miss you too._

_Love u_

_-Clare_

It was still sending when Alli screamed "Let's play truth or Dare! C'mon guys we are all bored! And we still have 45 minutes left!"

"Okay but let's but a rating on it first! Cause last time I was dared to air hump for 1 minute!" Drew agreed with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well we could do rated maturity level" Amy said teasingly.

"As long as I don't have to air hump again I'm okay!" Drew winked at her. I could totally see that Alii was jealous that Amy had gotten a wink from him.

"Okay so here it goes! Who starts?" Declan said looking directly into my eyes.

I could sense Eli stiffing it up beside me and letting out a little growl. Just to make Declan regret that move I leaned more towards Eli. I could see that Declan was surprised by my move. And well Eli, he was even more surprise! He slowly lost his stiffness and sat comfortably with me next to him.

"Well since you're the one that said it you're the one that has to ask someone first!" Jenna told him, seeing that there was a tension between us three.

"Okay only if you insist!"Declan winked at her.

Jenna was so not impressed she totally dissed him by turning around and mouthing the word "jerk" to me and Eli. Eli chuckled lightly. I wanted to laugh my butt off but decided to do just like Eli, chuckle my way out of it.

I saw Jenna take out her cellphone. I was thinking that she would of texted Amy saying that Declan was a jerk but to my surprised she texted me. Making me move a small distance from Eli. I could see it displeasured him to have me away and also to my own surprised I didn't like it either.

I quickly grabbed my phone and slid back to where a was, okay not directly where I was but a little bit more towards Eli, just experimenting.

_Clare! Are you Eli a thing now :O Why didn't you tell me?_

_-Jenna_

_P.S you have to tell me everything!_

Did it look like that! Well we did make a good couple! _Snap out of it Clare! He's not even interested in you! He just really likes your body heat. Let's say he is cold and wants to warm up! Well it is cold in here thought. _ I told myself.

I had totally forgot that Eli was reading over my shoulder. He chuckled to himself and whispered in my ear. " The question is do you want to be the new thing" he said darkly and suspicious.

"Not to disapointe you but you remember Fitz? Were still a thing, to my disbelief." I said.

I really wanted to be with him but I still had Fitz to deal with. And getting rid of Fitz is harder than it looks like. I was afraid that he'd come and hurt my friends, or even worse me family or even worser, Eli.

"Right! Sorry about that" He replied quickly.

"Trust me I'm gonna get rid of him soon." I said confidently.

I replied to Jenna as soon as I was finished saying that little sentence of mine.

_No we are not a thing, I'm just let's say cold. :P_

_-Clare_

I could disappointment in her face as she read the text message. But I could see satisfaction on Eli's face.

"I hope you get cold more often" He sexily whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Okay so here it goes! Clare, Truth or Dare?" Declan asked me. I could see that he wanted to hear me say Dare but I will never let him have satisfaction.

"Truth" I replied confidently.

To the least of my expectations I couldn't believe the question he had asked me. "Are you a virgin?"

Everybody's gaze dropped on me. Great so I had to really answer that, say the truth and be able to look at everyone without that little doubt that they will judge me on my answer?

"No, no I'm not." I said.


	4. The Shocking Truth

**Heys guys! I'm so sorry for the late update for chapter 3! **** There was too much things going on and all of that! You know a family problem! But anyways! How did you guys like the cliffhanger last time? Surprised that Clare isn't a virgin? Well I was too :P Joke of course I'm the one who did the story so I'm not really! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! I won those wonderful, heart-stopping- breathtaking- cliffhanger awesomeness ideas! I'm not responsible for the heart attacks!**

**~~~~~Still in the limousine with the T or D game~~~~~**

**Eli's POV**

Clare was sitting only inches away from me. I don't know why letted her be so close. I mean she did have a boyfriend! He was probably gonna beat the shit out of me when he would find out that we were sitting as close as we were right now! Alli had suggested to play Truth or Dare. Of course Declan had to start and had to choose Clare.

"Are you a virgin?" Declan asked Clare with a small smirk on his face. His dirty blonde hair fell to the side of his sideburns.

"No. No I'm not" Clare had answer.

It felt like the whole world had stopped. I couldn't believe that she had already lost her virginity! Everyone was looking at her, her cheeks started to blush a bright pinkish color.

"I don't want to talk about it." She simply said. I loved her courage, I wouldn't of been able to just say it like that, I mean it was too much of a simple warning, I would of probably blushed and would haved not talked for the rest of the ride over to DU.

I decided to text her something sweet like "_Don't worry, I'm not judging you."_ I had seen her number when Jenna had texted her earlier.

_You don't have to worry about me judging you ;P_

_Btw I saw your number when you texted Jenna, I'm not a stalker;P Or am I?_

_-Eli_

I managed to text her, she didn't notice me texting or neither did she realized I had took my arm and putted it around her shoulders. I felt her cellphone vibrate and took off my arm so that she could reach in her pockets. She smiled as she read my text message. I could tell that she un-blushing.

_Thx! Oh and you being stalker, probably ;P_

_-Clare_

After that the message was sent she slowly approached more than before. I saw her take her phone and go down her contact list until she arrived to "New Contact". She entered my name and added a little smiley at the end. She then added my number and saved me as a new contact. She looked up and smiled at me. The others continued playing the game, at some times we could hear Drew's booming laugh and hearing the skin on his knee's being slapped by Alli, of course as a joke. Me and Clare we're in our own little bubble.

"I'll tell Fitz that I'm breaking up tonight, just to let you know" Clare said to me being all serious.

"Okay" I said, I already knew what she meant, she wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with her. I couldn't bring myself to make her choose between me and Fitz. I just had to tell her, but how? When?

"Oh my god guys look at the DU! Its huge!" Alli squealed while squeezing Drew's tigh, of course in a good way, she sat close to the window, looking amazed.

We all gazed out the small windows, I saw that there was multiple buildings. There was about 5 small buildings and about 9 tall almost never ending building, which I guessed was for the classes.

The limousine drove up the long drive-way and stopped to what seemed like the dorms. The chauffeur walked out of his car seat and came around to open the doors. It was surprisingly really sunny outside. We all stepped out of the car looking around unsure where to go. I looked to the left and saw that there was other cars lining up behind us with people coming out of them. And to the right I saw a sign that announced that the student are welcome to go straight to their room. There was multiple lists with names and the room number that correspondent to them. I went and searched, I saw that it was divided by school, after a thorough search for Degrassi High School I saw the small piece of paper waving in the wind.

Here's what I read:

_**Amy Saumers: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 204**_

_**Clare Edwards: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 204**_

_**Anya McPherson: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 206**_

_**Holly Janette Sinclair: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 206**_

_**Alli Bandhari: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 205**_

_**Jenna Middleton: 14**__**th**__** floor. Room 205**_

_**Savtaj Bandhari: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 304**_

_**Elijah Goldsworthy: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 305**_

_**Declan Coyne: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 304**_

_**Drew Torres: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 305**_

_**KC Gurthy: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 306**_

_**Owen Milli: 15**__**th**__** floor. Room 306**_

I could see that the girls were happy that they got to be with their friends and certainly that the minister of DU accepted their roommate requests.

Clare's soft curls were glowing a beautiful red-ish color as she was jumping up and down while holding hands with Amy, clearly happy that they were together. Even a few meters away from her I could smell her strawberry perfume . It was a sweet loving smell, it would cover up all the flaw that people would find. I was talking with Declan when he mentioned Clare looking at him with flirty eyes. That had done it. I had watched him all day long, the way that he was looking at her, talking to her oh and most of all the body language that he did towards her. It was unbelievable. I was seconds away from throwing my fist in his jaw when I felt a small tap on my left shoulder. I twist around to find Clare smiling warmly at me. Her smile made the anger float away. But I was still gonna talk to Declan about what he had said.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go explore around the campus with me?" Clare asked me.

"Umm yeah sure, why not!" I answered with a smirk.

"Great! But first I have to unpack my stuff. And also there's a small party that Alii and Jenna are hosting around 7pm so we could go in between probably? Well if that is okay with you?" She asked me with a slight worried look on her face.

"Yeah sure no problem! Text me when your finished unpacking." I said to her smiling.

**Clare's POV**

-Back in Clare's room-

Clare was just putting away her clothes when Amy bursted in with an evil smirk on her face.

"So Clare… Tell me about that Eli boy! And since when did you lose your V card!"Amy asked her suddenly all interested.

"Well that Eli boy, he's just a friend, we're going to walk around campus later on and we're also going to Alli's party together. And my V card well ask Fitz, you remember last summer when he asked me to go over to his house for a sleep over? Well that's when he slipped a drug into my drink and without realizing it, we sorta lost our V card." I told her.

"What a jerk! And ohh with Eli you'd be much happier than with that Fitz thing!" She told me with a convincing smile. I was glad that she approved. I couldn't wait to go walking around campus with Eli. And then having Alli's party after!

Amy sat contently on my bed, making her pink floral dress wave around her as she twisted. Her long brown hair caressing her shoulders made me jealous, I really wanted to have long hair but always ended up hating it. So I've convinced myself that short and curly hair made it easier.

"Yeah talking about Fitz I'm gonna break up today, later on." I told her, I was sad that I was breaking up but just to think of it I might have a chance with Eli, and tonight I was planning to tell him all about me losing my V card, well okay not all of ti like I'll spare the details but I will definetly tell him that it was not my fault but Fitz's fault! He was the one who had bought the drug and had slipped it into my drink. I mean how was I suppose to know that he had slipped something in it! And well I did suspect something at first but then when he totally made me change my mind when he talked about him having an abstinence too. I couldn't believe at how dumb and stupid I must have been to believe that. Worst of all? His parents weren't home that night, I by knowing his parents, they would of never letted Fitz have a girl over for a whole night in a house without adult-supervision.

"Well I'm glad for you Clare-bear" She stood up and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear " You know Eli? Tell me If you don't want him, I'll take him anytime." I hoped that it was a joke! But hey, who cares I was gonna take him no matter what!

"Oh trust me girl, I'm going for him!" I said all gettho wanna be.

"Okay well I gotta go meet up with Holly J, we are suppose to go explore the campus too." She told as she left me alone in my room, I had about 2 pieces of clothing left to hang in my closet. I grabbed two hangers and hung them up like my life depended on it. I couldn't wait o see Eli again. I texted him that I was ready and to meet me at my room.

A minute or so I heard a knock. I rushed to the door hoping that it was gonna be Eli.

"Hello Clare." Declan's voice made me shiver.


	5. The Shocking Truth Part 2

**Hey guys! So I hope you guys liked the first part of chapter 4! What was Declan doing at Clare's room! :O Shocked, surprised? Well here is part 2 and trust me you will never be as much eager to read chapter 5 after the end of part 2! Also for new hints follow me on twitter ValLovesThomas1 and on the FF's facebook, Val Grenier! Thx ahead for following!**

**Disclaimer: I own 4 bedroom , 3 floor house and also the characters : Emma and Am! I do not own Degrassi, I know its sad :'(**

**Clare's POV**

"Hello Clare" Declan's voice made my entire body shiver. His voice was like a cold wind on a freezing winter morning.

I was wondering why Declan was at my door. Did I send the text to him instead of Eli? With his icy gaze on me I couldn't move, not even an inch, his eyes were a piercing blue, almost white blue, they really had me locked in place. For a long moment neither of us spoke, we just stood there staring at each other. I could hear my cell phone ringing but I couldn't remember where I had placed it last time and I didn't want to turn my back on Declan, you know just in chance tried something on me, I could feel a vibrate on my right tigh, I placed my hand over it and felt a small but wide bump, it was my cellphone, I grabbed it without taking my eyes off of Declan. I pulled it out and checked quickly who had texted me, I saw Eli's name and quickly changed my attention from Declan to my phone. He had sent me a warning of some sort.

_Clare, don't answer the door, Declan was talking about going to your room and forcing you to tell him about you losing your V-card. I'm coming ASAP. Sav wanted me to help him with his poster hanging._

_-Eli._

_A little too late for that Eli!_ I thought quietly to myself. I wasn't gonna text him anything. Now that Declan was watching my cell phone and chuckling to himself. Who did he think he was! Laughing at a cute text from a friend!

"So what do you want?" I asked him with a ice cold look that made him shiver. I broke that gaze as I look around my room. I couldn't look into his eyes or else I would have been sucked in by their vacuum!

"Well back in the car, you said that you had lost your "V-card" as your little Eli called it. And I want ot know ..it." He said darkly smiling, pronouncing the last 5 words with precision.

"Oh Declan you are so not gonna know anything about it! If my closest friends doesn't know you will certainly not know!" I almost shouted at him. Never will I tell that story to him! Not even when I'm gonna be drunk!

"Oh really!" he scoffed.

"Yeah! Never!" I told him coldly.

In a blink of an eye I found myself on the floor, with Declan crouched down next to me. I could feel a throbbing pain on my left side of my face and behind my back. I had a killer headache. He must of have slapped me across the face cause now I could feel a hand mark slowly shaping on my face. He had that evil smirk that he had when I opened the door a couple minutes ago. I could barely lift my head high enough to see that there was also some blood on his right hand, I guessed that it was that one that had hit me.

"So miss Clare, still not gonna tell me now are you? You know three years ago I swore to god that I was gonna be the one having that 'V-card' of yours. But no! " He shouted. I gotta say he did tell me last time when I had hung out with Fiona that he wanted me.

Fiona and I have been friends for quite some time, since 7th grade but then she had to move to L.A for a career so she couldn't come to DU. I was sad but kinda glad. Fifi was a pushy , bitchy whore. But when we hung out I saw the good side of her. I could see her for what she really was. A soft and caring girl. She was the one who really got me to come to DU. She had made me a promise, that when I was gonna graduate from DU and move to L.A with her that she would find me a boy who actualle respected me. I had been with Fitz since 6th grade so she had saw us evaluate together and well it was only in 10th grade where things started to go out of control with Fitz, he became over protective and always snapped when my ex-best buddy, Connor talked to me. I was kinda glad that I wasn't friends with Connor anymore, all we talked about what science and well considering my new subject now that I was heading towards it didn't match qith it as much as I wanted it to. I was going towards law and lawyer. So basically I was going towards being a CO or something like that. Studying was gonna be harsh. Suddenly I heard a hand-to-face contact sound.

"You jerk!" I heard a familiar voice yell at what seemed like Declan had the hand in the face. I couldn't make out the voice. I was torn between Amy or Jenna! Both of them sounded very alike.

I had pulled myself from off the ground to relying on my elbows to keep balance. When I looked at what look like a slapping fight I saw that it was Amy. I was so glad that she had turned down her music, I swear when she putted on music, she never paid attention to anything. She probably had heard me fall and knock myself on the wall that separated our room.

"HEY HEY HEY GUYS! Break it up!" I heard Eli scream over their voices. I was so glad to see him arrive!

"Well tell your stupid roommate to keep his hands of my Clare! He bitch slapped her for crying out loud!" Amy shouted almost as loud as Eli's voice.

Eli shot a glance towards me and came to me, where Declan was before, and picked me up and made my sit on my bed. His tumb was brushing against the sore spot in my neck. His touch made my knee's weak.

"Why the fuck did you do that Declan!" Eli asked him, this time surprisingly not shouting, with a dark glance towards him.

"Long story, not too short." Declan said as he left the room with a bloody nose, from the look of it, Amy had punched him in the nose instead of have slapped him across the face, either way he deserved it.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked worrying. He still had his hand on my neck.

"Apart from a killer headache, yeah I'm fine." I said smiling at him.

I saw him glance at my cheek who had now a huge hand mark. I could see that he was really pissed off that Declan had hit me. I didn't want him to get back at Declan, even thought I hated Declan and wanted him to die but I really didn't want him to suffer or worse have Eli hurt. I had to act quick, Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Well I was more trying to change his mind.

"So are you still up for the walk around the campus?" I asked him, my eyes pleading.

"Shouldn't you stay here and rest? I mean you got slapped and pushed!" Amy said behind me coming slowly towards me. She sat down next to me and hold my hand "You know Clare, you gotta watch out, I don't wanna loose you!" She told me, I could see a little tear at the corner of her eye, I knew that just the thought of it would make her sob.

"You will never loose me, certainly not when it's from a bitch slap" I reassured her. " And no I will not stay in this room! And if I do stay here, who says that Declan will not come back?" I tried convincing her.

"Okay! Then goo! Have fun! Don't stay here!" She almost pushed us out of my room.

"I think that means that we have to go and explore the campus" I teased Eli, who laughed at my failed attempt of a joke.

We walked in silence until we came to the door that would lead us to the big campus. We had walked side by side, I was looking down at my feet and at some point I tripped over my own foot. Eli was walking hands in his pockets and looking straight forward, his look was blank, no facial movements he was probably thinking about the scene that had just happen before his eyes.

"So which way now?" He asked me.

"Umm well we could go to the right! I don't know, what way to you want to go?" I asked him, smiling warmly.

**Eli's POV**

"Umm well we could go to the right! I don't know, what way do you want to go?" She asked me smiling.

Her smile made my knee's weak. It was filled with sunshine and rainbows! It was warmer than a full day outside in summer.

"To the right!" I told her returning a warm smile.

We walked for a good while, except this time we talked. A lot. We talked about everything. We laughed and giggled until we were out of breath. And then it came the time to go back to the dorms and prepare for Alli's party. We had discovered a country bar, a dance club and a lot of classes.

-At Alli's party-

It had been about one hour since the party started. Me and Clare were dancing together. Declan hadn't showed up yet, thank god because I would of beat the living shit outta him. The music was great and the room was awesome. Alli had rented one of the big party rooms and had asked one of her friends to come and be the DJ for us. He had great taste in music because Clare kept begging me to go dance with her. She went a few times with Amy and all that gang and then she went to dance with me.

I gotta say we had been drinking champagne all night so we were pretty drunk. But mostly love drunk. The DJ had putted a great song and so Clare had asked me to go dance with her. After the song Clare and I went to sit on the sides, exhausted by all the dancing.

"So, are you happy now" I teased her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you, with my friends, the DJ is great and certainly theres champagne." She joked back.

But what surprised me the most was what she did next. I hadn't realized that her hand was on my tigh, and she was leaning towards me with a flirty smirk. Our lips touched and I was on the highest heaven there ever was. I replied the kiss with a eager passion. I had a hand in her hair and the other one on her back pulling her closer, she had both of her hands on my neck, forcing me to smile in between our kisses. I couldn't wait to see what else she would do when she was gonna be more drunk.

**What will happen next? Sorry for such a short chapter! But next time chapter 5 is gonna be awesome! Chapter 5 will be published by the 24****th****! Thx for the reviews!**


	6. The BreakUp Kiss

**Hey guys! So, how was last chapter? I know I have a lot of grammar flaws but hey, at least the chapter was up :P I'll bet that there was more surprise and hate in chapter 4 part 2 right? Anyways so here is the chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy, and to answer to my friend's request I will put more Savtaj and Emma moments either in chapter 6 or chapter 7. Mt whole storyline is already made so if anyone has a request as in like if you want me to put more of those characters then I'll try to fit it in my story line, for Eclare, trust me! There's gonna be a lot more moments, some will surprise you, some will make you go like "OMFG UPDATE SOONER" and some will be just plain old cute! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Degrassi:The next generation.**** But I do own a group of friends that will never let me down!**

**Clare's POV**

**-**Still at Alli's party-

The music was blasting and the DJ was awesome. There was multiple lights, some were blue, some were purple but most of all they were different shape, different size and different timing. It was such a crazy fun I just wanted it to end perfectly. I was thinking about how to end the night when my favourite song mix had came up, I pulled Eli onto the dance floor and we started dancing. We first started as only us too, having our own little game, and then a few people of the gang came in and we all danced in a group. As the song finished me and Eli pulled to the side. Both of us were exhausted. He handed me a water bottle and I took it and drank a small sip.

"So, are you happy now" He teased me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you, with my friends, the DJ is great and certainly there's champagne!" I teased him, trying to give him a hint that I really wanted to be with him. I was glad that he didn't ignore me, he did scare me thought when we were at Jenna's house. I couldn't quite make out what he meant but I just think it was because he was a little insecure.

I didn't want to wait, I had to kiss him! I mean he was flirting with me since we got here. And so before he could say anything else I just took a move. I lightly putted my hand on his neck and crashed my lips onto his, he returned the kiss with as much passion, smiling in between the kisses. He had one hand on my back and the other one in my soft curls pulling me closer. I had moved move other hand that was just there by my side doing nothing to his neck. Sure I was a little bit drunk, but drunk on what? Probably love and a small tiny bit of champagne.

"I'm sorry I just…" I felt like I betrayed Fitz. I had to tell him what had happened between me and Eli. I felt tears going down my face as I left the room and ran to the small pathway that me and Eli had took earlier.

I grabbed my cell phone from my jeans and dialled his number.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked me hearing my sniffles.

"Fitz, I have to tell you something,please don't judge me" I cried into the phone.

"Okay, go ahead" He sounded troubled and surprised. I really wanted to tell him but I was scared that he was gonna make a big deal out of it and end our relationship in a bad way. I know I wanted to end it too but I never really wanted it to end like that.

"Well you know Alli planned this really good party with an awesome DJ and with all the lights and champagne and all of that, well there was this boy who me and him really got along and we kinda flirted together but I told him that I was already taken so he didn't put any move on me" I half sobbed trough. I knew that what I had to say next was gonna kill him but I couldn't be that mean and just ignore what had happened minutes ago.

"Okay but what's the problem in that?" He asked me.

"I was the one who did a move on him. I kissed him." I cried as I said the last three words.

It was silent on the other line. I guessed that he was probably cursing in his mind, probably clenching his fist together so hard that he knuckles we're white. I just barely make out a angry sigh.

"So what? Is this how your gonna tell me that your breaking up? After all that time?" He asked angrily.

"Well I was planning… I mean … I really don't want… Urghhh who am I kidding? Fitz I am unhappy with you! You are so protective I can't even say hi to Connor when I'm with you! Your suffocating me!" I almost sob-shouted in the phone. I was so glad that no one was outside!

"Me! I'm suffocating you! God Clare I can't even believe what you just told me! You are such a bitch! You know what? You go on and live your slutty life! Cheating on your boyfriend won't make everything alright! You're a fucking whore, that's what you are!" He screamed into the phone. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't find that little bit of angst in my heart. I was sad, heart broken! I mean why am I such a whore!

"No… Fitz! Please don't! I'm begging you! Please just don't let me go! Pleaseee…" I cried into the phone.

I had reached a park bench a few feet away and I stumbled all the way over there. I had my phone in my left hand and my right hand was on my forehead. I didn't care what happened I just didn't want Fitz to be mad at me.

"Please! You want me to stay with you and ignore the fact that you can kiss every single men passing by you! What the fuck are you thinking Clare…" And he continued on, I didn't want to hear it anymore. I sat down on the bench, well more of a smug sit down than anything else. I felt the warm tears streaming down my cheeks. Great, I heard footsteps running towards me, I was such a mess that I didn't want to look up and find one of my friends looking and me with pity in their eyes. That was the las t thing I needed, pity.

-**Eli's POV. Still at the party-**

We were still kissing when she pulled away saying "I'm sorry I just…" and she ran away. She ahd tears going down her cheeks, smudging her mascara and perfect eyeliner.

I felt entirely responsible for what had happened and totally regretted what I had thought. I told Sav that I was gonna go to my room real quick and that I was coming back after. Truth is I wasn't going to my room. I was going to that pathway were we we're earlier, me and Clare, I needed some time to think about what had happened minutes ago. I started to think about how it must of killed her, she was already taken by Fitz and I was just a jerk who had let my walls down and had letted her in. But with her I felt this different kind of love, not the physical love I had with Julia but the kind of love where no matter what happens to the person you know that you'll always care for her. I felt like I couldn't stand being away from Clare anymore longer than a couple hours. I had to breathe in her strawberry perfume, I had to see her soft curls bounce when she walked, I had to see those blue eyes. She was just like a drug to me. Just like someone who was addicted to Meth or even Cocaine. I couldn't live without her, and I couldn't get enough of her. It was an obsession. I was addicted to her. Her love was my drug. Her scent was my other drug. Her eyes were the only place that I found myself in. I could feel the summer breeze in my flesh when she smiled at me. I could swear that I felt butterflies when she talked to me or even when she said my name! I thought of when she had kissed me. It was my first kiss, I never wanted to kiss Julia, well not that I didn't want to it's just that she wanted to keep the first kiss for marriage. I kept walking and thinking about what had happened with Clare, I was thinking about when we were in the car, when Declan had abused her and most of all when she had kissed me. Images of her tears kept on flashing trough my mind. I could even see her on that bench over there crying. Wow Eli you have really gone physcho! But wait! Oh my god that was her! I ran to over to the bench. She was a mess, she was smugly sitting down, with her phone in her left hand and the other one gripping her hair. She was sobbing something but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh my god Clare what happened!" I asked her slowly taking her hand that was gripping her hair and setting it in mine.

"I… And then… He… Fitz… I'm…" She was stuttering which made all the words blurt out in an unknown language.

I went to reach for the phone when I could still hear a voice, I checked the caller ID and saw the name Fitz, so it was he boyfriend.

"Hey this is Eli, what did you do to make her cry?" I asked politely.

" YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHE FUCKING KISSED! I SWEAR TO GOD NEXT FUCKING TIME YOU TOUCH HER I WILL COME AND KNOCK YOU OUT BITCH! SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS!" He yelled in to phone, I had to pull the phone away, his voice was deep and dark.

"Yeah so? You two broke up so why would she still be yours?" I asked, tryin to keep my cool. I mean how could I possibly keep a straight face when this guy just called me a bitch and that said the he would break my face next time I would touch Clare! Wow he was really that selfish.

"You know what? Just pass me Clare! We are still together and will always…" He continued byut I didn't want to hear it so I just passed the phone to Clare who was still mumbling the same words that she kept on saying all over again. She looked up at me and mouthed the words "Hang up" And so I did. I really didn't want to make her unhappy, again, I really wanted to say a threat to Fitz but with the look in her eyes made me change my decision.

"Are you going to be okay? You know about the kiss we can always just forget about it? It's not gonna be easy for both of us but we could always pretend like things never got out of…" I said but she interrupted me. Placing her other hand in mine and coming in for a hug.

"Please, let's not forget anything about it." She whispered as she hold on tighter to my balck sweatshirt.

It was silent for a long while, I was soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering from time to time "It's gonna be okay". I could hear her sob, I could also feel the tears trough my sweatshirt. We we're there for about an hour or so before Amy came and ran to us. I was wondering why she was out this late. Clare turned around and smile slowly when Amy came and into view.

"Oh my god what happened!" She asked Clare but looked at me. She was still wearing her teal color tigh length dress. She still ahd her make-up also.

"We'll tell you when were gonna walk back" Clare whispered making it hard to hear.

I started to get up when Clare putted her arm around me. We both smiled at the contact. We slowly walked and explained to Amy what had happened moments ago. And also what had happen at the dance. She had nudged Clare in the ribs with a playful smile. It was probably an inside joke that had happened earlier, probably having me in the joke, but I didn't care, I had Clare all to me now so I smiled.

"So you and Fitz are over? And you and Eli are a thing?" She asked us with a interested look in her face.

"Well Fitz and me are over. For me and Eli, its for him to choose." She answered Amy's questions but was looking at me. I looked at her in the eyes. I could see that she was waiting for me to say "Yes". I looked at her one more time and then to Amy.

"We're stuck together I guess" I smiled as I said it. It was awesome to know that I was with Clare officially. I mean I have been wanting to ask her out at the dance but after the kiss and her running away I thought that my chances were over.

"You see Clare, this is how you meet prince charming. You break up with a jerk and your real prince charming is gonna come and sooth you until your tears run dry." She teased Clare.

We walked back slowly. Me and Clare were still clutching each other more than before. She wobbled from time to time. She was gonna have a killer headache tomorrow morning, first day of class also. Her soft curls were now tangled but still looked nice. Her mascara and eyeliner was now disappeared after all the crying it was probably in my black blouse. We walked for what seemed like an hour but when I checked my cell it has only been 30 minutes of slow walk and talk we had done. We laughed until our ribs hurt. Smiled until we couldn't feel our faces anymore.

We arrived to the big dorm building. We took the elevator to the 14th floor. For the small minutes that it took us to get there we were silent. Me and Clare holding hands and Amy texting Jenna I believe. When the bell rang we all got out. We walked to their room and Amy went in first.

"You coming Clare?" She turned around and asked her.

"Yeah in a second" Clare said. She was still looking at me, smiling and still had her arm around my waist. I wished that I would of felt that with Julia.

Amy told me goodnight and closed the door behind her. Me and Clare were looking into each other's eyes, passionately but still romantically.

"Are you gonna be alright to go to class tomorrow morning?" I asked her.

"My class is only at night for this week. I'm in Law Enforcement, you?" She asked me with a sleepy smile.

"I have the same class, want me to come and get you when I leave to get over there?" I asked her, I never knew that Clare wanted to be in Law Enforcement! I think there was too many surprises tonight.

"Yeah sure why not" She whispered and hugged me.

"Okay." I returned the hug. I rested my head on hers and smelled her strawberry scented hair. We separated and kissed a sweet kiss.

"Good night Blue eyes" I told her sweetly before she opened the door to the room.

"Good night " Was the last thing that I heard from her voice that night.

I slowly walked to the end of the hallway heading towards the stairs. I didn't want to see Declan but I had to go to my room. I finally made it to the stairs and opened the door leading to them. I made my way up the stairs, opened the door and saw Declan sitting at the bottom of the door.

"Finally you're here! I forgot my keys in my luggage so I was locked out here." He said smiling up at me. He still had his fist with blood and his nose was all bloody. His shirt had small drips but not enough to actually say he abused Clare. I remained silent and made my way over to the door. Declan got up on his feets and took a few steps backwards letting me a small space to the door. I got my keys out of my jean pocket and unlocked the door. We entered the room and went our separate ways, I went to my room and he went to the kitchen.

"Oh just to let you know, I'll never forgive you for the Clare incident. And also I'm going to sleep so please don't make a lot of noise" I told him as I entered the doorway leading to my room and closing the door behind me.

"Yeah sure" I heard him tell as he opened to half full mini fridge.

I slipped out of my jeans and unbuttoned my blouse leaving me only in black boxers. I slipped myself in my blankets and grabbed my iPod and shuffled trough my songs and found the perfect song to listen to. It was the same song that had played in my head since this morning. I Hate Everything About You from Three Days Grace.

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you


	7. Authors NotePlease read!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating this week end as I promised but I have a killer headache and also I'm starting a bad cold. I hope you guys had a great week! Also I'm gonna try to update for next week or next week end it depends. Also well not only is it a cold that I have but there has been some big but still small family problems that happened and that I'm having difficulty dealing with. I hope you guys are not to mad about me not updating but I promise you guys that chapter 6 will be amazing. **

**Chapter 6 will have Emma and Sav introduced and also a double date. But who will be part of it? You gotta keep reading to find out! Clare will be introduced to Emma. What will be her reaction? Gotta keep reading :P There might be a small phone call between Fitz and someone… But that's all I'm saying! I will also try to put small hints at the end of the chapters so it will add to the cliffhanger!**

**Thx for all the reviews, they really are awesome! I'm glad to know that my story is loved! Also I take suggestions, you can leave them in a review or even you can inbox me! There's also a new Facebook for the fanfic. It's Val Grenier that you have to search and the picture is the same as my Twitter, Formspring and also Tumblr (I think) and that's it! Thx a million for reading and also thx a million for the reviews!**

**ValLovesThomas1**

**-xox-**


	8. Double Date Part One

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Crazy things have been going on! First it's family problems and now it's gonna be my closest friend's funeral, you might be shocked about that. Well basically he is almost like a big bro to me, he was 19 and a half, he looked happy most of the time but it came that he had too much stress and couldn't deal with it anymore. And so he hung himself on the 11****th****. I know it might be too much to ask you guys but he was a really close friend to me! Could you wear red on the 24****th****-25****th**** May in remembrance of him? Red was his favourite color. Thx ahead **

**Thx for the reviews! And yes there is a lot of drama. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! I know it e=was kinda short but I felt like cutting in half just like what I did with chapter 4 except this time it's actually gonna be another chapter so a lot of different things are gonna happen! Theres also gonna be more Savtaj and Emma moments like I promised Aly. And there's gonna be a small KC and Jenna scene for Kass and all of the KC and Jenna lovers! Thx for reading and also thx for reviewing.**

**Also srry about the error in the last chapter, I didn't know how to call a blouse for men :/ thx to a review I learned how! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own an epic imagination, not Degrassi. But I do own Amy and Emma!**

**Clare's POV ~~~The next morning~~~**

I woke up around 11am with a minor headache, the champagne probably, I turned to look at the clock and saw my cell. I grabbed it and opened it. I had 7 text messages. Great. Most of them were from Eli and the rest were from the girls. Amy had probably told them what had happened yesterday. It wouldn't surprise me if she even told about the kiss and had made it even more romantic. She was like that. I checked trough all of them and here's what I found:

_Hey, how R U feeling this morning?_

_-Love, Eli _

_Hey blue eyes call me when you get up, gotta ask U a question._

_-Love Eli._

_You and Eli are a thing! So cute! Call me I want all the details!_

_-Alli_

_I knew you two were meant to be together ;P_

_-Jenna_

_Declan is sorry for what he did. Call me ASAP_

_-Love, Eli_

_Good morning blue eyes_

_-Love, Eli_

_-Class starts at 10:00pm. Call ASAP_

_-Love, Eli_

As I read through all the messages I started to get worried about the question that Eli wanted me to answer. All I knew was that I was gonna take Advils, extra strength for sure, and take a hot shower. I smiled at the idea. I took my baby blue towel from it's hanger and walked into the small bathroom, bringing my iHome; my iPod; my curl defining shampoo and also my blue bathrobe, I started the hot water and got undressed. I pressed play on my iHome and the song "Misery Buisness" from Paramore started to play, I hummed the lyrics and stepped into the water. I must have had been a pretty long time since I was in there cause the water started getting colder by the minute passing by.

I turned the water off and stepped out to see a heavy fog, I reached for my bathrobe and clunged on what seemed like a hand, I told myself that it was the counter that had some fog attached to it so it would feel like a hand. I then found it and slipped it on. Turned my music down and started the fan so that the fog would go away, it only took about a minute and a half to be able to see myself in the mirror. I had strands of wet hair going everywhere around my head. It was different to see myself with straight hair, well they were starting to curl up. I shrug the thought of straightening my hair away and wrapped a towel around them instead. I unplugged the stereo and held it against my stomach. I walked out of the doorframe when I heard my phone ring causing me to run to its current inplacement. It was Eli calling. He would probably ask me that infamous question he had.

"Hi" I said into the microphone.

"Oh hi Clare, how are you this late afternoon?" he asked sweetly.

"Pretty good, I had a minor headache so I took Advils and took a quick shower"

"Well that's good, did you get my texts?"

"Yeah, I was actually gonna call you in a second, pretty good timing " I teased him.

"Didn't I tell you I had a gift to see in the future?" he teased back.

"Real funny mister"

"But back to my normal life, I wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat out with me and my sister and Sav, tonight around 5:30pm? Our class only starts at 10pm and Sav's class is gonna be long pass" he asked me.

"Yeah sure why not" I answered him sweetly, I had a huge smile on my lips, I was gonna meet his sister and also go on a date with him, how much happier can I be?

"Okay well see you in an hour"

I looked at the time shocked that it was already 4:30pm. I had barely an hour to get ready! Oh well, gotta do what I gotta do!

"Okay, see you soon. Love you" I said before I heard his voice telling me that he loved me too. And then I hung up. Got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, red t-shirt and some black flats. The perfect oufit. I dried my hair and untangled the knots. They were less curlier than I had imagined they would be. I texted Eli that I was ready.

_Just to let you know I'm ready_

_-Clare _

His answer came rapidly after. It has probably been hours since he had been ready.

_Okay, do you want to meet up right now for a cup of coffee?_

_-Love,Eli_

I texted him back saying that I would meet him at the Starbucks on campus. I grabbed my cutest purse which was a zebra pattern with a small red bow on the left handle. It was appropriate but at the time classy, I think! I left a note to Amy explaining why I was not gonna be there when she was gonna come back from her class around 8pm. She would understand, my first date in university!

Here's what the note read:

_**Hi Amy!**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you came back from you first class! Eli invited me for supper with his sister and her boyfriend, and so that makes a double date! I hope you had fun, can't wait to get all the details! My class starts 10pm so I should be back around 9:30pm to come and see you! I'll text you around 9pm to tell you at what time I am coming back.**_

_**-Love, Clare **_

And so with the note on the small round wood table I left and locked the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and thought about my dream. It was like a flash back to when I had sex with Fitz. It was horrible and dark. I remember that night like if it was yesterday that it had happened. I will have to talk to Eli about that, I couldn't keep him ignorant while being in a relationship with him. I didn't want to tell him tonight, I promised myself to tell him by the end of this week or by the end of the month. I arrived at the elevator but there was a bunch of other students waiting for it too, I took a left turn and headed towards the stairs. While walking, well running, down the stairs I kept thinking about his sweet face, sweet smile and his killer smirk. After what seemed like hours I arrived at the main floor, I got out of the entrance leading to our dorms and took a left. I could see the café from the small narrow pathway. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Eli saying that he had just arrived at the meeting place.

_Just got here, R U close?_

_-Love, Eli _

I was gonna make him wait, you know just a old trick Alli had told me, but instead I texted him saying that I was gonna be there in a couple of minutes. Why would I want to make him wait? He was the only chance for me to get to know how it feels to trust a guy and actually love someone!

_Yeah, just got on the small pathway. I'll be there in a couple of minutes_

_-Clare xox_

I walked rapidly, I couldn't wait to see his emerald eyes again! His smile that made you want to kiss him, but most of all, his mysterious personality that never gave away hints, you had to almost torture him to make him confess something deep. Almost half way done and I could see him sitting in a high hair inside of the café, by the window. He had a green shirt with a short sleeved cardigan, black skinny's and his army boots. Damn he was hot! Practically running towards the café, I saw a girl sitting in front of him, leaning towards him, and BAM! She kissed him on the cheek, was he cheating on me? What was going on! I felt tears collecting in my eyes, I couldn't cry, my mascara was not water proof! And I didn't want to look like a miserable in front of him and his "friend". He looked out the window and smiled at my sight, he waved hi from his hand also. I entered the door of the café and looked at the girl. She looked exactly like him!

"Hi Clare! It's so nice to meet you! Eli told me a lot about you. Oh by the way, I'm Emma, Eli's sister" She smiled at me and handed out her hand to me.


End file.
